youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Which Costumes And Films Should Be Suitable For Stephen Druschke Films' First Star Wars Film In His Style?
Do you know which Star Wars costumes and films in (Stephen Druschke Films's Style) should be suitable for Episode 1: The Phantom Menace? Costumes For Stephen Druschke Films' Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace *Tramp will be wearing Qui-Gon Jinn's hair and clothing and will be carrying a green lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, saberhum4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Pongo will be wearing Obi-Wan Kenobi's hair and clothing and will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Owl will be wearing Yoda's clothing. *Pop will be wearing his hat, clothing, and pipe. *Cub will be wearing his nappy, hair, and hat. *Skippy will be wearing his blue shirt and hat with feather on. *Maid Marian will be wearing her clothing and hat and will have a pistol gun. *Thomas O' Malley will be wearing Captain Panaka's clothing, hat, and gloves, and will have a pistol gun. *Tigger will be wearing Kit Fisto's clothing. *Tom the Cat will be wearing Mace Windu's clothing. *Dodger will be wearing his red scarf and will wear Agen Kolar's clothing. *Little John will be wearing his clothing and hat with feather. *Jerry will be wearing Sha'a Gi's clothing. *Tanya will be wearing her head scarf and clothing. *Cholena will be wearing her clothing, necklace, and headscarf. *T. R. Chula will be wearing his hat, scarf, boots, and Nute Gunray's clothing. *Negaduck will be wearing Lott Dod's clothing. *Danny will be wearing his collar and Boss Nass's clothing. *Warren T. Rat will be carrying a red double-bladed lightsaber, that will have the saberon.mp3, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum2.mp3, saberhum3.mp3, saberoff.mp3, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects. *The various animal villains will have blasters and shotguns. Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabroff1.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01 *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *LSwall01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng2.wav *4 clash 2 *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *SaberOn.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr01.wav *LSbody02.wav *lsrico01.wav *lsrico02.wav *lsrico03.wav *LSsabr03.wav *LSwall03.wav *LSbody02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum4.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerdown.wav *cb_ls_powerup.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 (Movie Used) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Clips Used) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2000) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Aristocats (1970) *Tom and Jerry (1940-Present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2001) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2005) *The Karate Guard (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2012) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Oliver and Company (1988) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's America Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster (1999) *Darkwing Duck (1991-1995) *Various Movies and Cartoons Trivia *There will be a games hall of Tatooine with some snooker tables with balls, darts, bowling, and arcade games. *John Smith's ship will arrive in the opening scene. Category:Stephen Druschke Movie Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Star Wars Movie Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoof Category:Star Wars Movie Spoof Category:Stephen Druschke Films